


Pretty Boy

by hoetaku97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, But only for one of them, Drinking, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/pseuds/hoetaku97
Summary: Being under Atsumu, while he kisses to bruise and drags his hands down Kiyoomi’s exposed chest, he feels the sun beating down on wax wings, enjoying the high, despite the anticipation of the inevitable fall.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Pretty Boy by The Neighbourhood.

Kiyoomi is vaguely aware of the pressure in the side of his neck, and the tongue lapping greedily at the blood that flows freely now; the soft lips working against his pale, sensitive skin and low, quiet moans he is fairly confident aren’t coming from him, but he can’t be sure.

To Kiyoomi, he had seemed to be an angel, at first glance.

In the bright, flashing lights of the club, with the low thrum of music humming through his bones, he appeared ethereal to Kiyoomi. The beauty had approached Kiyoomi where he was leaning against the bar and sized him up, golden eyes searching and probing. He wore a sheer white top and tight black skinny jeans that clung tightly to his thick thighs and muscular calves. His tanned skin and brilliant white smile, with his lips upturned in challenging smirk, made Kiyoomi’s breath catch in his throat.

 _He’s blinding_ , his mind interjected unhelpfully as he met the blonde’s gaze and held it there. He seemed to glow, a light source unto himself, and Kiyoomi was struck.

“Yer beautiful,” the blonde said casually as he moved to lean against the bar beside Kiyoomi. He had the unmistakable kansai-ben lilt to his voice when he spoke, and while on others it might have been unattractive, on him it was nothing short of charming.

“A little forward, don’t you think?”

“I don’t see any reason to waste time with pleasantries. Besides, you should be more willing to accept a compliment.” He leaned in close when he spoke, and he smelled strongly of peppermint and a clean, fresh scented cologne. Kiyoomi caught a brief flash of sharp, pointed canines when he opened his mouth to speak. He extended a hand to Kiyoomi. “Name’s Atsumu. And yours?”

Kiyoomi looked at the hand for a moment, considering, before giving it a brief shake. Skin-to-skin contact was something he generally avoided, but for some reason, he couldn’t let the opportunity pass. “Sakusa.”

“Don’tcha have a given name?”

“Don’t be so overly familiar.” Kiyoomi hesitates for a moment, before he sighs. “Kiyoomi.”

“Kiyoomi....it’s pretty, but kinda a mouthful. I think I’ll just call youOmi-kun.” Atsumu smiles again, but it’s different this time. His smile seems warm, inviting.

Kiyoomi huffs a short laugh. “That’s terrible. If you insist on calling me that awful nickname, at least buy me a drink first.”

“Say less, Omi-kun.”

Twenty minutes, three shots, and a gin and tonic later, and their bodies are pressed together on the dance floor, all hips and wandering hands gripping and groping freely in exploration. They moved easily against each other in the crowd of sweaty bodies, fitting together like two halves of a whole, finally complete again after all this time. The alcohol made Kiyoomi’s head swim, a silent undercurrent dragging him down. Kiyoomi’s hands had a firm grip on Atsumu’s hips while Atsumu has his arms draped loosely around his neck. Under the colorful flashing lights, Atsumu was dazzling, and every move he made held Kiyoomi entranced. Atsumu leaned in close, and Kiyoomi could feel his breath against his neck. Atsumu moved one of his hands to Kiyoomi’s shoulder, dragging him in closer so he could nibble at his earlobe and plant light kisses along his jaw.

“I want you,” Atsumu breathed into his ear. “All of you.”

Kiyoomi pulled back to look him in the eye. “Then take me.”

The best way Kiyoomi can think to describe Atsumu’s expression was hungry. The smirk he wore then was that of a hunter closing in on his prey, ready to move in for the kill.

And yet, when Atsumu moved to take his hand and guide him out of the club, he went without a second thought.

Back in Atsumu’s hotel room a block away, Kiyoomi can’t say that what he feels is regret. Pressed flush against the white, starchy hotel sheets, with Atsumu’s chest heaving against his own, it offers a sense of ecstasy. Breathing in Atsumu’s muffled moans and sighs is ecstasy. His soft lips and hands tugging on Kiyoomi’s curls, yanking his head back to leave more of his throat exposed, he feels weightless. Being under Atsumu, while he kisses to bruise and drags his hands down Kiyoomi’s exposed chest, he feels the sun beating down on wax wings, enjoying the high, despite the anticipation of the inevitable fall. Kiyoomi can’t explain what he’s feeling, or why he’s so weak to Atsumu’s charm, but he doesn’t need to. Words are wasted between them when all they feel is shared with a touch.

 _I will give you everything. I will rip my heart open for you as we watch it bleed freely between us, the contents pouring out and exposing my innermost thoughts and feelings. I give you all that I am, all that I was, and all that I might have been._ Kiyoomi ponders consumption as an expression of love, and thinks of honey blonde hair and golden eyes that crinkle at the edges from the perpetual cocky smile resting on supple pink lips, now slick with spit, pressed to the open wound in his neck. There are worse ways to meet your end. In his arms, Kiyoomi almost finds a sense of contentment. He wishes he could give Atsumu more, but all he has is this. All Kiyoomi has to offer him as tribute is this body, soft and fallible and now, fading fast; tribute at the alter of a God he didn’t know existed until two hours ago. Maybe this is enough. Maybe this moment shared between them could be enough, could bear the gravity of Kiyoomi’s feelings, spilling out of his open vein into Atsumu’s greedy mouth. Self sacrifice as the ultimate act of devotion to a beast that survives by taking everything. A life that continues by snuffing out others.

Somewhere deep down, Kiyoomi knows this means nothing to Atsumu. He is one of many who have loved the angel locked in his arms, but he doesn’t mind. In this moment, Atsumu is his. In this moment, all of the lives they might have led together blur and merge together, projected in Kiyoomi’s minds eye. When he blinks, his eyes remain closed for longer now, and the energy required to reopen them grows greater by the second.

“Yer so beautiful...” Atsumu murmurs softly in his ear.

This is the end of the chase. The hunter, successful and satisfied once again, brushing Kiyoomi’s hair away from his forehead. Kiyoomi smiles despite himself. His eyes flutter closed for the last time.


End file.
